


Faal Dovah Hun (The Dragon Hero)

by ravenclawoutcast13



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Because he is the dragonborn, Crossover, Dragonborn Midoriya Izuku, Magic, Nirn and Earth are semi connected, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Spellsword Izuku, he's a trouble magnet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawoutcast13/pseuds/ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold, that when brothers wage war come unfurled! Alduin, bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound, With a hunger to swallow the world!Only the dragonborn could slay the world eater and save Tamriel... But all Izuku wants to do is go home...
Relationships: Arnbjorn/Astrid (Elder Scrolls), Astrid (Elder Scrolls) & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I lack self control and this idea sounded too damned good. So please enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to Bluemoon on discord for betaing for me!

Izuku was beyond nervous as he and his mother approached the park. 

Yesterday was such a horrible day for him. First his favorite red shoes got a hole in them so he had to wear the dull white temporary sneakers until his mother could afford new shoes. Then they had oatmeal for breakfast and he hates oatmeal, the flavor and textures were just wrong to him. 

But then came the doctor's appointment... and he found out he was never going to have a quirk. 

A pit formed in the four year old's stomach as he saw his best friend playing in the park. 

What would Kacchan think? He'd been starting to get a bit mean as of late but he had figured it was because he was impatient and wanted Izuku's quirk to come in already. How would he react to Izuku having no quirk at all? 

"Deku! About time!" 

Izuku forcefully was dragged out of his thoughts when the blonde had approached him with his usual explosive energy. 

"S-Sorry Kacchan... I was just thinking too hard..." 

"Well stop that! I saw the biggest beetle ever Deku and I want you to watch me catch it!" 

Izuku's eyes shined for a moment, forgetting temporarily what had made him so upset. 

"Really?! Let's go!" 

The two four year olds made a dash into the small wooded area while the two's mothers talked and laughed completely unaware of what was about to transpire.

* * *

"That was far too easy." She hummed to herself.

Astrid had just finished her own personal job Riverwood with such ease. 

The old town bard was now floating down the river towards Whiterun and should be discovered in the morning. Her contractor would have no competition for his music... Even if he was slightly off tune but she didn't care she got her gold and her blade tasted fresh blood. 

She had just passed Pinewatch when she heard something. 

A pain filled whimper. 

A whimper that sounded like it belonged to a child. 

Now Astrid was an assassin at heart but it was something of an unspoken rule in the Brotherhood (or at least how she ran the Brotherhood) that assassinating children was a line they avoided. Of course there were outliers for certain contracts but they tried to avoid it. 

Whether it was concern or curiosity Astrid dismounted Shadowmere and walked towards the sounds. A growl of a wolf made her eyes narrow. 

She stealthy stepped into the trees and she saw three wolves circling what she assumed to be a child. 

Astrid snuck up behind the wolves and with a quick swipe of her Blade of Woe the wolves laid dead unaware she was even there. 

She turned her gaze just slightly towards where they were circling and found her assumption was correct. 

There lying on the cold muddy ground was a young boy, small and thin with bitemarks and claw marks all over his skin and clothes. Crimson was beginning to pool as the boy continued to whimper. 

Astrid stared at the site before her. 

Normally she would let a scene like this be, it wasn't her responsibility. But something about this boy made her think, something made her emotions stir for this poor child. 

She reached into his satchel and pulled out a minor healing potion and forced it down the boy's throat stopping some of the bleeding, it was unfortunate she hadn’t brought anything stronger. 

The boy passed out after downing the contents of the vial, giving Astrid no resistance as she carefully lifted him up and onto her shoulder as she mounted Shadowmere once more. Hopefully Babette would be willing to help.

Something told her this child would need her.

* * *

"Seriously why in the name of Sithis did you pick up a brat on the way back?" 

"Festus, I already explained why. Besides something felt... Interesting when I found him." 

"Besides the green hair and strange clothes? Have you ever seen anything like it, Babette?" 

"None whatsoever. Astrid is right... Something about this boy feels... different." 

Izuku flickered into consciousness to the group of voices talking in a different room and... chanting? It sounded far off and in a language he had never heard before. 

Izuku gingerly opened his eyes to see a strange stone ceiling with a candle lining the wall, the air was crisp and chilled. 

He sat up with a cringe feeling his body ache and sting. That's when he noticed the bandages wrapped around his arms and torso. 

Where was he? What had happened to him? 

Izuku carefully got up his bare feet feeling the cold dusty stone as he walked slowly towards the door. 

As he did so the voices and chanting got louder. 

"He is a young kid, makes me wonder what he's doing out in the middle of Skyrim with no one around?" 

Skyrim? He's never heard of that place. 

"The wolves probably got to the hatchlings parents Nazir... Or maybe the bandits... The Skyrim wilds can be quite dangerous."

"And you Arnbjorn? What can you get off the lad's sent?" 

"Other than blood? No scent I recognize let alone one I could track." 

Scent? Did this guy a scent quirk like a dog or something? 

Izuku crept quietly into the room to the chanting becoming almost deafening making the others' voices muffled and incomprehensible. 

Then he saw a wave of energy, a blue stream of light pulling his eyes towards a wall in the opposite direction of the strangers. 

There was a thick stone wall with a strange language written on it as it glowed with power. The voices grew louder and louder as he approached until... It went silent before a whisper-like voice echoed in his mind ratting every molecule within his body.

_ Krii- Kill _

Izuku felt his legs give out beneath him as he leaned over and threw up, coughing and hacking up what little contents of his stomach had left. 

"Oh shit the kid!" 

"How the hell did we not notice him walk in here?!" 

"Actually I did notice, I was just curious what he was going to do. But it appears he just wandered here in his delirium." 

Izuku's eyes blurred and refocused several times as he tried to see who was talking. 

"Here hatchling, this should help sooth your belly." A raspy voice called to him and handed him a metal cup. 

He gingerly brought it up to his mouth and cool water drenched his throat and warmth running through his body. He gasped for breath as he finished the water and looked up, his vision finally clearing. 

There was a small group of people in red and black outfits some of which had mutation quirks unlike any he had scene before. The room they were in had a waterfall and plants but the stone ceilings and candles and torches were everywhere. 

He never seen anything like it. 

"You doing alright? Need more water?" The dark skinned man asked. 

Izuku shook his head softly and whispered out, "Thank you anyways." 

"Ah so he does speak, how intriguing, I wonder what he might have to say in our discussion." The grey skinned woman stated. 

A girl who seemed a few years older than him walked up to him and placed a hand on his head. 

Her hand was very cold... Unnervingly so... But it felt nice against his skin so he leaned into her cool touch. 

"Interrogation will have to wait, he's still running a fever. I'll have to brew another cure disease potion in order to bring it down once more. For now he needs rest." 

"Agreed." The blonde woman stated as she walked forward and carefully cradled him in her arms, removing him from the girl’s cold touch. 

Izuku's eyes began to grow heavy as the woman's soft footsteps began to sooth him. 

"Who are you?" He asked between the state of sleep and wakefulness. 

The woman laid him down onto the bed pulling the covers up. "I am Astrid, and welcome the sanctuary of the Dark Brotherhood." 

Izuku nodded softly and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Katsuki sat on his bed curled into a ball trying to figure out in his mind what had transpired that day. 

It was supposed to be a fun day. 

He’d meet up with Deku at the park and they were going to catch bugs, play on the playset and then the Old Hag was gonna ask Deku to sleep over and it would be a great day... 

...But that didn't happen... 

When he and Deku arrived at the tree where he had found the monster beetle there was someone else there. 

He had white-ish grey hair that flickered with a purplish black mist. He looked confused and wild eyed. Deku wanted to ask the man if he was okay but Katsuki didn't want to... Something had felt off. 

He wished he had stopped Deku. He wished he had taken the other boy’s hand and ran away.

Suddenly the man became a swirling vortex of black and purple energy pulling everything around it into its mass... Including Deku. 

Katsuki managed to grab Deku's small wrist as he used a large rock to keep him in place. But it didn't last long as the pull grew stronger. 

He begged Deku to hold on, to take his hands but as he did... 

...Deku slipped from his grasp. 

He could still hear his scream as the vortex swallowed him before vanishing leaving Katsuki in shock and horror, his hand still outstretched. 

Soon the adults arrived at the commotion but it was too late... Deku was gone... 

Katsuki let a small trail of tears drip down his cheeks. 

Why? 

Why did he let go? If he hadn't Deku wouldn't be missing. 

He was supposed to be a hero...  _ They were supposed to be heroes...  _

Katsuki looked out the window towards the moon being the only source of illumination into the darkness of his room. 

He stared out the window and made a promise, the cold night being his only witness.

"I'm going to find you Deku... I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now Izuku, what are the rules for leaving the Sanctuary?" Izuku groaned as his adoptive mother caught him on his way out. 

It had been six long years since he was pulled through that portal into Skyrim...Since he was taken in and practically adopted by a group of assassins. 

Izuku was majorly freaked out when he found out that his adoptive family were killers for hire... but they also saved him and took him in when he first arrived and believed him when he talked about his home and about quirks. 

He loved them but he was very conflicted about their beliefs and career choice. 

Especially Astrid. 

She had become a second mother to Izuku, taking care of him, raising him, making sure he was okay. And yet she was the leader of the Dark Brotherhood... 

He had come to accept his family as they are... Even if he didn't really coincide with their morals. They knew it too, but accepted him anyway. 

Now the ten year old turned back towards his mother with a sigh. 

"Don't lead anyone back. Have my dagger in my boot. My parents live in an old cabin out near the border. I'm 14 if anyone asks my age. My mother is imperial and my father is a nord. My hair is green because of a wizard's spell and I don't know how to turn it back. If I feel in danger make a run for the tavern and tell Valga and rent a room and she'll keep me safe until you pick me up." He recited as she made him go through these rules every time he left the sanctuary. 

"You forgot one Zu." Astrid leaned down and placed a kiss onto his scarred cheek with a smile. "Have fun. You only turn ten once." 

She handed him a small coin purse. "There's about 500 septims in there. Go and find something special." 

Izuku's face brightened up with a massive smile. "Thank you Mama Astrid!" 

She laughed and motioned him to the door. "Now best be on your way and hurry back. I think Nazir may be making venison stew with sweet rolls for desert." 

Izuku smiled widely and ran out the door pushing the morbidly dark door open wide. 

The bright light of the forest engulfed him as he took a deep breath of the crisp morning air. 

Falkreath hold was teeming with wildlife as the sun shined through the green of the forest. A deer gently gallops past Izuku and jumps over the fetid pond. 

Izuku walked towards the inky black water and stared at his reflection for a moment. 

He looked far different than what he did when he lived on Earth. 

He was much taller and broader, his skin pale from being within the sanctuary nearly all the time. His long green curls nearly reached his shoulders with part of his left side braided to keep hair out of view of his scarred eye. 

On his first day in Nirn he was mauled by wolves which had left his face, neck, chest and arms covered in claw marks and scars. However the scars on his nose and over his left eye were different. 

The one on his nose he got when he was learning to sword fight Veezara and he only being only a beginner at the time ended up deflecting wrong and the argonian's blade slid barely over his nose. Veezara got him immediate medical attention and Izuku learned to make sure he can defend with a weapon before he learned to attack with one. 

As for his eye that had been his own fault. Festus had been teaching him a few basic spells so he could be 'decent company'. He taught him a basic familiar spell, flames, oakflesh, and candlelight. But the spell that had caused the issue was when Festus taught him to summon a bound dagger. 

Izuku was so enthralled by what he had summoned he didn't even notice when Babette had walked up behind him and well... Festus taught him healing after his wound was seen to. 

He didn't blind himself, thankfully, but he did have trouble with that eye from time to time, which was when Gabriella had braided that part of his hair away from his face. 

Izuku shook his head brushing aside the memories as he adjusted his earthy green tunic, leather cuirass, and dark green cloak. He stood up once more and made his way west towards Falkreath.

* * *

  
  


"Well if it isn't the Moss head! Haven't seen you in a long time!" Solaf stated with a smirk as the green haired boy entered Gray Pine Goods. Izuku rolled his eyes before walking to the counter. 

"Your nicknames are getting more clever each time Solaf." He stated sarcastically. 

The nord let out a hearty laugh, "You got me there. So what can I get you lad?" 

"Turned 14 today, and Ma said I could get something special. I was thinking about possibly grabbing a new bow and some arrows so Da can take me for a hunt." He lied with a smile. Living with assassins got him good at lying and now he was an old hand with the art of persuasion.

"Ah, a true right of passage right there. I've got a nice solid hunting bow for about 50 septims, and since it's your birthday I'll throw in a quiver of 20 steel arrows for free." Izuku gave the man a big smile and pulled out the coin. 

"Thanks Solaf, if I snag one I'll be sure to bring you some of the meat." 

"Can't wait to try it." He stated as he handed over the bow and arrows towards Izuku. 

Izuku held up the bow and the young man carefully inspected it. It was good, lightweight and the string looked brand new. All and all a good bow. 

"That bow suits you lad. A good bow for a beginner hunter." 

Izuku nodded before slinging over his shoulder with the quiver. "Thanks again Solaf. I'll see you later." 

"Sure thing Moss head. And have a happy birthday." 

Izuku smiled as he exited the shop walking down the semi busy street of Falkreath. 

An occasional guard would nod his way or cart would walk though carrying goods in and out of the small town. 

"Ah Izuku! Good to see you out and about lad." 

The green haired boy grinned as he walked towards the blacksmith's forge. 

"Good to see you too Lod." 

"By the gods every time I see you, you seem to get taller. Does your Ma need to put a stone on your head to stop you from getting that tall?" 

The two shared a good laugh before Izuku looked at the forge. "Actually, I was wondering what you had in swords?" 

Lod raised a brow, "Swords? What's the occasion?" 

"Turned 14 today. Ma said I could treat myself... And plus my uncle said if I could get a sword he would teach me to use one." 

The blacksmith snorted in amusement, "Well I'll be damned! I remember when you were such a small thing hiding behind your Ma's leg. Now look at you all ready to go using a sword. How the time flies." 

Lod went to his chest and pulled out several blades of various kinds. "Got a price range Izuku?" 

"450 gold is all I have on me." 

"Ah, so ebony, deadric, glass, and dwarven are out. Too pricy and to be honest to sharp for a beginner like yourself." 

He put away a handful of the blades leaving only a few on the bench. "We've got iron, which is cheap but breaks too easily, steel which is decent enough, orcish which is stronger but heavy, and elven that's lightweight but somewhat pricey." 

Izuku examined the blades with intrigue until his eyes caught one. 

It wasn't like the other the blade looked steel but had a slight bluish tint to it, but the hilt had an inlay that looked almost gold but upon inspection it was moonstone. Izuku picked the blade up with ease looking it over. It almost felt cool to the touch. 

"What about this one?" 

"Ah, that was sold to me by a dark elf woman traveling through. Said she really needed the money. Have no clue what it's worth to be honest I've never seen anything like it." 

Izuku held the blade in his hands before going to lay it back down. 

"You know what, I'll let you take it lad." 

"W-What?!" 

"That blade looks right in your hands, I can tell you feel it in your bones. That sword is yours, consider it a gift for your birthday lad. I won't take no for an answer." 

"At least let me pay you something for it!" Izuku exclaimed, completely flustered. 

The blacksmith let out a laugh, "You're a good lad. 20 gold, no more no less." 

The green haired boy with his face completely red handed over the gold and Lod handed over a sheath and showed Izuku how to attach it to his waist. 

"Now you're looking like a true warrior." The man stated with a sense of pride.

Izuku gave a warm smile. "Thank you for this." 

"No problem lad, now next year we'll see about getting you suited with armor." 

"Now that's a battle with my Ma I'm not looking forward to." Izuku stated with a chuckle. 

Astrid was perfectly fine with him getting as many weapons and armor as he desired but for appearances he had to pretend. 

Izuku waved to the blacksmith as he made his way down the street once more. 

He had barely made a dent in his birthday funds and already got what he mostly wanted for his birthday. Maybe the court wizard would have some spells? But then again he really didn't want to go into the Jarl's longhouse any time soon after what happened last time. 

Dengeir was always hanging around there even if he's not Jarl anymore and he always rants and raves at Izuku about his hair despite what he's explained. That and the fact the Jarl is... kind of... sketchy. 

Yeah, he'd prefer to stay away. 

He was nearing the edge of town when he had an idea. 

Gabriella would be going on a trip to Solitude soon, maybe he could send his gold with her and pick up some nice books from the bard's college. 

Izuku smiled and made his way back through town and towards the east exit. 

As he left he noticed a guy following behind a good distance away. Izuku carefully picked up his pace slightly and sure enough, the man did so as well. 

He was being followed. 

Hopefully Astrid's lessons wouldn't fail him now. Izuku dashed into a hedge of thick bushes and crouched low and he backed up towards a hollowed out tree. 

The man ran into the bush and completely ignored the tree. "Damned brat. Just wait until I gut him and take his coin purse." 

Bandit. 

Astrid warned him that they were common around Skyrim and they would maim, torture, rob, and kill anyone who caught their fancy. She also told him that all the Jarls and guards considered bandits a constant threat so they were wanted dead or alive. 

Izuku didn't want to have to face off with this guy so he decided to wait out until he was certain the bandit was gone. The man looked around walking by the tree several times trying to find him. 

"Gah! This is taking fucking too long!" 

Izuku watched with wide eyes the man's hand ignited in flames. 

"If the brat won't come out then I'll burn the brat alive and rob his ashes!" 

The man fired the flames towards the tree Izuku was hiding in. Izuku had barely seconds to react as he jumped out in a roll and unsheathed his sword. He didn't want to fight but it looked like he was going to have to. 

"Finally. Now let's get to the part where I kill you brat!" 

The man pulled out his iron sword in his free hand and continued blasting fireballs towards Izuku. The green haired boy dodge at every turn using his own blade to deflect the blows of the blade. 

Then the bandit got a lucky shot and hit Izuku in the leg. Izuku yelped as he collapsed to his knees. 

The man laughed manically. "Well brat! I'm going to enjoy torching your corpse!" 

The bandit raised his blade high ready to strike... 

  
  
  


...But it never came down. 

Izuku's hands trembled as he held his sword, blood trickling down the blade as it went deeper into the bandit's chest. The man gave a wet hack before he went limp.

With a swift tug the blade came free, spraying his face and clothes with fresh crimson, and the bandit collapsed to the ground, dead. 

Izuku stared at the body before him with wide eyes unable to move away from the horrid scene. 

He did this... 

He killed someone... 

_ He  _ **_KILLED_ ** _ someone... _

Hot tears dripped down his blood stained face as he tried to back away from the body. 

"...Izuku?" 

His eyes drifted upwards to Astrid staring down at him in mild concern. 

It was then he realized he was not a few feet towards the path that led to the sanctuary, she must have heard the commotion. 

Izuku couldn't speak, it felt like his throat was filled with cotton and if he were to say a single word he would choke on it. 

Her gaze drifted to the corpse of the man, the man he had  _ murdered _ . 

She looked over the wound carefully before saying, "A quick kill. His death was near painless. Not that he deserved it." 

She knelt down before Izuku and placed hands on his shoulders. "I've been preparing you for a long time for this. Bandits, witches, forsworn, vampires, even hired mercenaries. Skyrim is filled with those who would seem to do harm to you and everyone one you love. The man you killed, has killed dozens of people for mere pocket change and he tried to kill you, a mere child. You defended yourself and made sure that the bastard could never touch another person. You did good Izuku."

Izuku leaned into Astrid's embrace, tears dripping down his cheeks nonstop. 

"I don't feel like I did good." He whispered hoarsely. 

"That's because my darling is that you care for everyone even if they do not deserve it. In the wilds of Skyrim it's kill or be killed and you are far stronger than you give yourself credit for." 

Astrid gently helped Izuku to a standing position, putting his arm over her shoulder. "Let's go inside and get you cleaned up." 

"What about..." 

"Arnbjorn will take care of it." 

"...Thanks Mama Astrid." 

"Heh. No problem my little sabercub."

* * *

  
  


"My goodness. Where in the name of the void did you find a stalhrim sword?" Gabriella questioned as she and Babette tended to Izuku's burned leg. 

“Stalhrim?" He questioned with a hiss of pain. 

The dark elf gave a nod as she administered a mixture to his wound. "Stalhrim is a mythically enchanted ice, harder than iron and requires quite a level of smithing mastery to even attempt forging it. The old Skaal in Solstheim are very secretive. Apparently it takes ice enchantments extremely well." 

Izuku glanced down at his still blood stained blade. "... Lod said a dark elf woman sold it to him." 

"That would explain it, as Solstheim is a mostly dark elf settlement. But there are a few things here that make this blade different." She tied off the bandage around his leg before going to lift the sword. 

"See the blade? Normally stalhrim looks like it was chiseled out of the ice and very rough. Someone took the time to not only smooth it out, but to lighten the weight drastically." She then held the sword by it's hilt up for Izuku to look at. 

"And normally the Skaal would use either steel or fur for the hilt, not moonstone. Along with the engravings I believe this piece was made by either an apprentice under the Skaal's blacksmith or a brilliant blacksmith who figured it out for themself."

She lifted the blade slightly and her eyes widened in interest. "And it seems it's the latter. Look at this mark."

Izuku looked at the very bottom of the hilt. There was a strange mark depicting a bird holding a key. 

"That is the brand mark of Mindal Vedaen, a famed dark elf blacksmith from Morrowind who has traveled all around the world to perfect her art. She doesn't care for money or prestige though, she just wants to expand her craft." 

She handed the sword back to Izuku with a smile, "Seems Lod had a chance encounter with her and you received her work that saved your life." 

Izuku stared at the blade again, remembering what he had done with it. 

Gabriella petted his head affectionately, "It'll be alright Izuku. We're here for you." 

A slight shuffling noise as the small frostbite spider crawled up beside him. "And so is Lis." 

That got a small chuckle out of Izuku as he gingerly pet Lis. 

He and his family may not have the same morals... But he wouldn't trade them for anything.


End file.
